five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mangled Emy
"Did I scare you? Sorry about that. I'm not here to hurt anyone though!" -Mangled Emy Mangled Emy is the Mangled Version of Emy. She climbs the walls and can be quite a handfull. Appearance Before Destruction Different that Emy, she has some color on her. She has white fur but wears a black shirt and dark blue shorts. She also has a red eye and an eye patch with a skull covering her missing left eye. After Destruction She has lost her hair and her clothes, but is not really naked. She has no fur (except on her head) what so ever and has two tenticles with claws on each joint (if you count all of them, there's eight in total). She also has two extra arms on her neck near her head and has no eyes (except for two white pupals). Personality She can be childish at times and sometimes misunderstood, but really, she has a kind heart. She is quite curious, sometimes too curious that it gets her into trouble. She can be pretty weird at times, such as her eating paper. She is a fast-worker, since she can pretty much fix anyone (or anything) within ten seconds. She can get bored very easily, but can some things to prevent her from getting too bored. She's also very smart and can be looking at jewels sometimes. After having kids, she is a little more serious, but always has the time to make a laugh. Social Life Before she was destroyed, she had a good life. She teaches kids that to not judge people on the outside but by the inside. Sadly, she always ends up torn because "kids just can't keep their hands to themselves..." (Phone Guy). Even after she's all wires, she still enjoys her time climbing on ceilings. She does hang out with many animatronics and other humans at that time and fixes others when needed. Relationships Emy She's best friends with Emy. Although they sometimes argue and that Emy sometimes tells her to "shut up," she completely forgives her. Phantom Bungale She used to have a crush on him, but now she has different interests, but she has no idea who. She makes sure that she can get Emy and Phantom Bungale back together...somehow. Phantom Springfield She kinda likes her as a friend. The reason why is that one of her arms/legs were cut off, but ME repaired it, but still forgives Spring. Xavier She loves him and he's her husband. Xavier was the one who fixed ME in the first place. Even though she does end up getting "mangled" again, he has the time to fix her again. ME already knows, unlike others (at least she thinks so), that Xavier is just a misunderstood guy. Amy She's her friend. ME makes sure that Amy and Emy stay as sisters and Amy and Bonnette stay as a couple. She does keep a close eye on them, but still plays around with them from time to time. Bonnette They're friends. ME makes sure Bonnette and Amy stay as a couple. Even though she is keeping a close eye for them just in case, she still plays around from time to time. Julian She likes him as a friend. ME gives Julian tips about how girls are and other stuff like that since he's with Megumi. They both assist each other on fixing other animatronics when needed. Lindsay A friend of hers. Sadly, she only met her once and that Lindsay is dead. ME is thinking about how to get Lindsay back, which she hasen't told anyone about yet. Lucile Friends. She does her best to keep Lucile happy, due to the lost of her mother, Lindsay. She will also help her avenge her mother's death, but she'll try to get the chance to tell her that she can bring her mother back...somehow. Snowflake ME's daughter. Snowflake looks up to her mom most of the time because she's always sees her as a rolemodel. ME is very protected of Snowflake (most of the time) and plays with her. Yoru ME's son. She takes care of him like she cares for Snowflake even though Yoru looks up to his dad most of the time. Like her relationship with Snowflake, ME is very protected of Yoru (most of the time) and plays with him. Trivia * * If you look at her system box (I have no idea what it is), you'll see a skull with dragon wings. * She will sometimes be seen wearing her eye patch even when after destruction. Reason: she just wants to. * Sometimes when as before destruction, she'll sometimes take her eye patch off, revealing her missing eye. She only does that just to creep someone out. * Even if anyone kills her, she rebuilds and comes back without having to be a phantom, even if burned to dust. * She doesn't just fix stuff, she's also a really good dj. If someone wants to "rock the house down," you know who to call. * If someone asks about her arms, she'll always say "Well you can't have too many arms." * She doesn't usually kill anyone. She does only when necessary. * How she got the nickname is pretty random... Category:Withered Animatronics Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Animatronics